Pissed
by kwiluvu
Summary: / / When Kid is awoken by a late night- early morning- /whatever/- visitor, he's not very happy. Later, it's made apparent that he REALLY should have put on pants to answer the door... / / One-Shot. Vaguely cracky in places. YOU'LL DROWN IN FLUFF.


_**A/N: A cute little one-shot to help tide you all over from whichever of my stories you read that I'm having trouble writing atm. Bear with me and happy reading! (Psst... I wrote this at like three and a half in the morning, so parts of this are kind of cracky; i.e. the "He said the last part like that lady in the Time Warner Cable commercial does to her husband when he gets too much furniture." line and some of the first paragraph... Whoops.)**_

* * *

When Kid was roused from his peaceful sleep at- he glanced at his clock and groaned- 1:27 in the morning on a Friday night- no, make that Saturday morning- by loud knocking echoing through the house, it was safe to say he wasn't a happy camper. When the knocking persisted and he realized that he'd have to answer it because no one else was home (Liz was supposedly at Kim's for a sleepover, but that wasn't true and he knew it; Patty really _was _at a sleepover with James, Hiro, Chrona, Tsubaki and Maka [Kid allowed a soft chuckle at this; how did Soul feel about all those boys, hm?]) he continued to be displeased. As the knocking became more insistent and he was forced to leave his cool sheets, baring his body to the stifling heat infiltrating his house _even in the middle of the night _until the air conditioning could be fixed, he was thoroughly irritated; irritated enough that he deemed a long nightshirt on the floor that barely reached the knees of his naked body appropriate attire to deal with whatever miscreant waited at his door. When he had to stomp through the hall toward the door, from which the knocking was beginning to sound a little desperate (what the hell? There's a _door bell_) he was a little more than pissed off.

And, well, when he finally got to the door and wrenched it open to find Black Star on the other side he wasn't sure what to think... But he was still livid. Most certainly.

As soon as the bluenette saw him he straightened and beamed up at him like he was... Something. Something important. Kid leaned forward to yell at him but immediately reared back and wrinkled his nose at the powerful stench permeating the air.

"Black Star, are you _drunk?_" The assassin grinned dopily and shook his head.

"No... 'Wanted to see you, Kiddo." Kid scowled in response to that, shifting and crossing his arms.

"Black Star, it's 1:30 in the morning," he enunciated slowly. "_What are you doing here._" He said the last part like that lady in the Time Warner Cable commercial does to her husband when he gets too much furniture, not buying the taller boy's earlier statement. Black Star pouted, leaning forward on the balls of his feet.

"Kiiiiiiddoooo," he whined, "I just told you why I'm here." Kid slowly raised an eyebrow and the taller gave him a wounded puppy look before swaying on his feet. The striped meister blew out a frustrated sigh and opened the door wider; he couldn't just leave the idiot outside in this state.

"Get in here, idiot," he practically growled, using one hand to fist in the other's shirt and drag him over the threshold. Slamming the door he stormed into the kitchen, assuming the idiotic boy would follow. Snatching down a glass from the cupboard he twisted the tap violently. The sound of rushing water filled the room, accompanied by the soft padding of feet across the floor. Arms were suddenly wrapped firmly around the shinigami's waist and a forehead pressed down on his shoulder, the blue haired head next to his own a presence he was now acutely aware of. All was silent and still, save the water flowing from the faucet.

"... What are you doing?" Kid finally asked softly. The unorthodox hug had somehow soothed his earlier anger, leaving him calm with his insides kind of squirmy.

"... Huggin' you, idiot," Black star mumbled, pulling Kid closer to him.

"Huh." They stood there in silence for a few more minutes, at which point Kid reached out and gently shut off the tap.

"I've... Liked you for a long time," the bluenette muttered, tightening his hold on Kid. Kid blinked at this, not really processing the information as the assassin plowed on. "And then today when everyone was coming over for the sleepover, Patty mentioned that you had a date with Ox..." Kid's face screwed up at that.

"I didn't have a date with Ox..."

"Patty _said _you did though."

"I had a _study_ date with him, but that's not an actual date... Ox? Why would you even think I'd like him?" Kid wrinkled his nose and unconsciously relaxed into the embrace, head resting on the shoulder behind him while the taller teen turned to nuzzle his neck. It was still unbearably hot but somehow he didn't mind.

"... Dunno... 'Just got upset, I guess. 'Didn't think 'bout how it mighta been irrational... 'Just left to come here."

"And clearly drank a lot first." Kid sighed, turning his head away. Black Star placed a kiss the to back of the shinigami's neck, sending small shivers up his spine. After a few more minutes of silence Kid started the tap again, filling the glass up and gently disentangling himself from the other. He turned around and offered the glass with a small smile.

"Drink this and then we'll get you ready for bed, okay?" Black Star flushed and looked away, accepting the glass.

"... Stop lookin' like that... S'weird, you're not nice..." Kid snorted and reached out, poking his shoulder.

"It's way too early to be mean and I'm tired. Drink your water, dummy," the pale boy murmured, leaning against the counter and tilting his head back, closing his eyes. A few seconds later the glass was put in the sink with a small clink and Kid opened his eyes with a yawn.

"C'mon," he muttered, shuffling toward the hallway that he and his weapons had claimed as theirs. "You can sleep in Liz's room-"

"'Wanna sleep with you," Black Star said with a sullen pout.

"Ugh... It's too hot for that," Kid whined, slumping his shoulders.

"Pleeeeeeeease," the blue haired meister begged, entrapping the shinigami in another hug.

"Pfft... Fine," Kid finally groaned, shrugging the other off and walking into his room where he promptly collapsed and sprawled on his bed. Kid heard the rustling of clothes before the bed dipped and the bluenette flopped an arm over him.

"Ngh," Kid protested weakly but neither of them moved. A few seconds later the shorter boy's tired eyes flew open in realization: Black Star had just confessed he liked him and now they were sharing a bed. The shinigami's heart started pounding in- something. Fear? Anticipation? Excitement?

"H- Hey, B- Black Star," Kid whispered.

"Mm..." The bluenette's response was subdued.

"What... What did you mean when you said that you... Liked me?" The room was enveloped in a pregnant silence, broken only by the rustling of the sheets as Kid was tugged backwards into a warm chest and a knee nudged between his thighs.

"'Meant..." The assassin let out a yawn. "'Meant that I wanna date you and stuff. Hug you and kiss your nose and hold you like this; all that dumb couply junk..." Kid's breath came out in soft shudders caused by his slamming heart.

"... If it's dumb, how come you wanna?" He mumbled, face red and cheeks puffed out. The tan boy let out another yawn, snuggling the shorter meister closer.

"'Cause it's you," Black Star whispered softly. "'Wanna do everything with you." Kid flushed even redder than before but couldn't help asking one more question.

"H- How long have you felt like this, huh?" He fumbled softly, sounding almost chiding. He could feel the other grin against his hair.

"Mm... Four years. The Book of Eibon incident... 'Said I wanted to help you make your perfect world, remember? N'I think... Think that in a perfect world... You'n'me should be together..." The blue haired boy fell asleep soon after that, leaving Kid alone in his stunned silence. A few minutes later, Kid's second big realization of the night- morning- _whatever-_ hit him hard, leaving him... Well.

He was in bed with Black Star and he wasn't wearing anything under his goddamn nightshirt.

* * *

The next morning- er, afternoon- when Liz arrived back at the manor, she walked straight to Kid's room and knocked on the door. The shinigami had the tendency to sleep the day away, so this was a pretty normal thing. The sleepy "Come in" was far from normal, however. Usually, Kid responded with something about her waiting for him to get dressed and then opened it himself. Deciding that against some law of nature he had already woken up and gotten dressed, she opened the door- and stopped.

Kid lay on his back in bed blinking sleepily at her, one hand rubbing at his eyes. The other hand rested in a loosely curled fist on Black Star's back, who was sprawled across him- one arm under Kid's back, his torso and other arm holding the shinigami securely with a leg thrown over the pale boy's hips and... Oh, God. Kid wore a nightshirt (ONLY A NIGHTSHIRT.) and Black Star wore boxers. Black Star blinked blearily up at her, visibly tightening his hold on Kid and accidentally almost dislodging his upper thigh from where it hid Kid's bits.

"_Nope,_" Liz informed them both forcefully, shutting the door firmly and walking away quickly. She wasn't touching whatever _that _was with a ten foot pole.

That was the last time Liz gave Kid a Saturday afternoon wake up call.


End file.
